


Hank goes mad

by TheBigFish



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: As in something bad Dale took a lock of hair from Bobby's head, Bill is dumbed down, Boomhauer speaks gibberish lol, Dale did something bad, Hank gets mad, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigFish/pseuds/TheBigFish
Summary: Sorry for changing this yet again! This will be the last time I promise!  I would like to make this a series.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hank goes mad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for changing this yet again! This will be the last time I promise! I would like to make this a series.

“You touch my son again and you won’t see next week I tell you h’what!” yelled Hank as he grabbed Dale’s throat. 

“Dang ol Hank man he gonna choke lil’ ol Dale to death man” Boomhauer said. 

“Dadeh don’t dew it!” yelled Bobby. He threw himself onto Dale and threw him out of his father’s hand. 

“Got-dang it git out of my way Bobby! Don’t you want Dale to suffer?” 

“He might have hurt me but doesn't deserve to die” 

“He nearly killed you. He’s gonna get his ass kicked by me” He turned to Dale, who was nearly blue, and set him down on the grass. Dale was near paralyzed in shock. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass, and then i'm going to reenact kicking your ass. Now dont you hurt mah boi again i tell you h’what” Dale caught his breath and then ran away. 

“Tell you what man Dale be runnin down the street man and dang ol Hank gonna catch him just like that man” 

“I cant understand you' whined Bill, who had just peed his pants. 

The end


End file.
